Rock the Croc!/Transcript
Jake: Rock the Croc! Transcript Izzy: Boiling barnacles. This is the hottest day... ever. Cubby: If it gets any hotter, I think I might melt. Skully:nOoh! Try wearing feathers in this heat. ' Jake: Yo-ho, what do you know? A bottle! I wonder what's in it. It's a map, and a message from Peter Pan. It says, "If it's hot on Pirate Island Beach, then Pirate's Plunge is the place to reach. Cubby: Oh, boy! Pirate's Plunge. Uh... what's Pirate's Plunge? Jake: Only the biggest, coolest, fastest waterslide in all of Never Land. Izzy: That'll cool us off for sure. Cubby: Yo-ho, let's go to Pirate's Plunge. Captain Hook: Faster, Smee. I'm hot, and you know how I hate to be hot. I'm... Mr. Smee: I'm fanning as fast as I can, cap'n, but my arm is getting tired. wheezing Captain Hook: That's why you have two. Use the other one. groaning Skully ''': Whoo-hoo! Let's hit the beach! '''Captain Hook: Jake and his puny pirates are here. Izzy: I can't wait to get to Pirate's Plunge and go watersliding. Cubby: It's a good thing we've got a map. Captain Hook:Pirate's Plunge? Peter Pan used to go there to cool off on beastly hot days. But I've never been able to find it. Mr. Smee: Such a pity, cap'n. It would be so refreshing to take a dip in ice cold water, slipping and sliding and splashing down... Captain Hook: Enough! This is precisely why I want that map. Jake: OK, crew. Is everybody ready to go to Pirate's Plunge? All: Aye, aye! Cubby: Jake, can I carry the map? Jake: Sure, Cubby. You got it. Captain Hook: Correction. I've got it. - struggling - Jake: Captain Hook! You don't have to swipe it. Why don't we all follow it to Pirate's Plunge together? Captain Hook: straining But I want this place all to me-self. struggling Tick-Tock Croc: grunt Izzy:Shiver me timbers! The crocodile swallowed the map. Captain Hook: Wretched beast! Give me that map at once! That's an order. Tick-Tock Croc: ticking growling Captain Hook: Oh! What have I done? screaming Mr. Smee: Maybe you should've said, "Please." Captain Hook: Just run, Smee.Run! Mr. Smee: Running, sir. muttering Cubby: Ah, coconuts! Without Peter's map, we'll never find Pirate's Plunge. Izzy: Or cool off. Jake: Matey's, will you help us get our map back, so we can find our way to Pirate's Plunge? Great! Remember to keep a look out for gold doubloons. Whenever we solve a pirate problem together, they'll appear. Then we'll collect 'em and put 'em in our Team Treasure Chest. Song: Yo Ho Mateys Away: ::♪ Yo-ho, mateys, away ♪ ♪ There'll be treasure and adventure today ♪ Let's go! ♪ Heave-ho, here we go ♪ ♪ Together as a team ♪ ♪ Jake and the Never Land pirates... ♪ ♪ And me ♪ Tick-Tock Croc: snoring Izzy: There he is. Taking a nap. Cubby: How are we gonna get the map back? It's in the crocodile's tummy. Skully: Whoa! Crackers! Cubby: to sneeze Jake: That's it, Cubby! Maybe the crocodile can sneeze out the map. Cubby: How can you make a crocodile sneeze? Jake: With Skully's feather. We can use it to tickle the croc's nose. Let's all blow the feather over to the croc's nose. When I say, "Blow, feather, blow," blow with us. Ready? Blow, feather, blow! blowing Jake: Blow, feather, blow! All right! We did it. And we got three gold doubloons. Let's grab 'em and watch the crocodile sneeze. Here it comes! Tick-Tock Croc: growling Cubby: Ah, coconuts. It didn't work. Captain Hook: Step aside, silly swabs. I'll show you how to make a crocodile sneeze. baby noises Huh? Tick-Tock Croc: roaring Captain Hook: Smee! Mr. Smee: Saving, sir. Jake: Gee, getting the map back might not be as easy as I thought. Cubby: burping 'Scuse me. I must have eaten too many coconuts for breakfast. Jake: Cubby! That's it! Maybe we can make the crocodile burp out the map. But how? Izzy:Well, fizzy, bubbly water always makes me burp. And I know just where to get some. Geyser Gulch. Gee, it's so hot today. It sure would be nice to have a cool drink of fizzy, bubbly water. Tick-Tock Croc: Hmm? Izzy: So, if anybody wants one, follow me. Yo-ho, way to go! We got the crocodile to drink the fizzy, bubbly water. And we got four more gold doubloons. Let's grab 'em and watch the crocodile burp. Tick-Tock Croc: grumbling rumbling - burp Cubby: That's it? Izzy: He didn't burp out the map. Captain Hook: Watch and learn, scalawags. I'll show you how to make a crocodile burp. Crocodile, I command you to burp out that map at once! echoing Smee! Jake:Flap your arms like a bird, cap'n. Captain Hook: crashing - groaning Skully: Gee, it always works for me. Jake: Hey! I wonder if we can get the crocodile to laugh out the map. Cubby: Hey, everybody. I got a funny joke for you. What do you get when you cross a crocodile with a chicken? Jake': I don't know, Cubby. What do you get when you cross a crocodile with a chicken? Cubby:A croco-doodle-doo! Skully: Crackers! That cracks me up. chirping Skully: Uh-oh. Jake, sing your silly song Song: Jake's Silly Song: ::♪ Banana-naner coconuts ♪ ♪ With mangos on your snout♪ You'll laugh so hard Oh, crocodile ♪ That map will pop right out ♪ ♪ The map will pop right out, hey ♪ ♪ hey! ♪ chirping Skully: Tough crowd. Cubby: Ah, coconuts! He didn't even laugh a little. honking Captain Hook:Out of my way, puny pirates. If anyone can make that croc laugh, it's me, the hilarious Captain Hook. Hey, Croc-y. Look at me! horn Captain Hook: I'm the funniest pirate you've ever seen. Tick-Tock Croc: groaning Captain Hook: That's it! I've had it! Oh, I'm tired of being Captain Nice Clown-y. Bring me my crocodile net. Tick-Tock Croc: Huh? Jake: Stop, Captain Hook. We all want the map to Pirate's Plunge. But trapping the croc in a net isn't the right thing to do. Izz, a little pixie dust, please. Izzy: Here you go. Jake:I'll take that. Captain Hook: By thunder! Drop that net! Jake: Sure. You got it. Captain Hook: Oh! struggling Smee. Get me out of this. shouting Captain Hook: - Blast! Oh, why me? Tick-Tock Croc ': laughter '''Jake ': Check it out! The croc's laughing! '''Cubby:I got it! Yay-hey! We got the map to Pirate's Plunge back, and we got four more gold doubloons. Let's grab 'em and go cool off at Pirate's Plunge. Peter Pan was right. Pirate's Plunge is awesome! All: shouting Izzy: giggling Yeah! Whoo-hoo! Jake ': Yoo-hoo! '''Skully ': Whoo-hoo! 'Cubby ': Whee! shouting happily 'Cubby ': That was awesome! 'Jake ': Now that we followed Peter Pan's map to Pirate's Plunge, let's put all our gold doubloons into our team treasure chest. '''Song: Team Treasure Chest song: ♪ Way-hey, well done, crew ♪ ♪ Everyone knew just what to do ♪ ♪ Way-hey, with help from you ♪ ♪ It's time to count our gold doubloons ♪ Jake ': Come on. Count with us. '''All ': Yeah! 'Jake ': One, two, three. 'Izzy ': Four, five, six, seven. 'Cubby ': Eight, nine, ten, 11! 'Jake ': Yo-ho! For solving pirate problems today, we got 11 gold doubloons. Thanks for helping us on today's cool adventure! 'Tick-Tock Croc ':laughter 'Captain Hook ': Smee! Get me down! Save me! '''Mr. Smee: Well... I'm trying, cap'n, I'm trying. Just hang on. End Credits - Standalone Broadcast Song: Tick Tock Croc: Captain Hook Someone's following you Over island, ocean, blue From the Never Peak through the Never Sea Oh, Captain Hook Who could it be? What's that sound all around? It's a tick-tock-clock In the belly of a Tick-Tock Croc What's that sound all around? It's a tick-tock-clock In the belly of a Tick-Tock Croc Hook: Save me, Smee! Tick-Tock the Crocodile A grin full of teeth and a googly eye Tick-Tock the Crocodile He wants to stay and play awhile Knock, knock Where's old croc? Always right on time Oh, captain You can set your clock by the Tick-Tock Croc! Category:Transcripts